


The Mummy

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Frederick is an Archaeologist, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Will is a Historian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Chilton comes to Will with a proposition to translate the ancient tomes of Pharaoh Hanbal.Originally a prompt on tumblr.





	The Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the 1932 'The Mummy'. I was wondering if you could write a Hannigram AU! On it?  
> Okay I’ve never seen this movie and probably never will. 
> 
> But I like mummies. 
> 
> So I’m just gonna do my thing. 
> 
> *************
> 
> Originally a prompt on tumblr

 

“What is this?”   
  


Will stared at the artifact in his hands. The shape appeared to be that of a antlered creature but with man’s hands instead of hooves. He rubbed his hand own the edge of it’s neck and felt a spark go through him. 

The man who’d handed it to him, Dr. Frederick Chilton, laughed as if he’d told the most absurd joke.   
  


“You claim to be a historian and you’ve never heard of the Weeping Wendigo?” 

Will pushed his glasses up on his face with a frown. “No, should I have?” 

Chilton tittered as if he’d joked again and Will’s hand tightened on the Wendigo’s neck. “Legend has it that the Pharaoh Serq I and his entire family was slaughtered by his own people one night, torn apart in their lush golden chambers in an uprising that was foretold to bring about a new utopia. The killers all thought they’d cleared the Pharaoh’s line of succession but it turned out his oldest son, Hanbal,  survived. Hanbal came back years later and killed those who’d taken over with his bare hands, bit open their flesh and feasted like an animal. There were reports he’d turned into an antlered monster, sprouted horns and jagged teeth but most say it’s just a legend. Though they made artificats such as this to honor him. Hanbal reigned for the next thirty years, a malevolent Pharaoh that took care of his people but also kept them in line with his own brand of justice. He was overthrown by his own folly. He fell in love, took a consort, and willingly sacrificed himself in hopes to keep the man, Wehem, free from harm.” 

Will shivered. “They killed them both,” he whispered, “Yes?” 

Chilton grinned and leaned forward. “They mummified Wehem in front of Hanbal, let him watch as his consort screamed in agony, and then did the same to him. He vowed vengeance, revenge, and a slaughter the likes in which would never been seen. They hid the location of his burial for centuries because of it, though the artifacts depicting Hanbal as the antlered creature were said to cry tears of blood at his death.” 

The story seemed almost to vibrate though Will and his hands shook as he set the statue down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What is it that you’ve come to me for, Mister Chilton?” 

Chilton tapped his cane on the floor of Will’s office and the reverberating echo seemed almost a death knell. He stood up and slapped his hands on the desk. 

“I am offering you access to the find of the century. I only need your expertise in translating the tomes and things found therein.” 

Will put his hand on the wendigo again. “You’ve found them?” 

Chilton shook his head. “They were buried separately,” he mused, “Or at least that’s what the legends say. My researcher, Bloom, she promises me that she’s found the Pharaoh himself though, my boy. She’s been digging for over a year now and she’s sure of it.” 

Will felt as if his entire being was uplifted by the words. He smiled. 

“I’d be more than happy to join you, Mr. Chilton. I am quite certain being immersed in the Pharaoh will be quite an….illuminating experience. A rebirth, if you will.” 

Chilton laughed again and held out his hand. 

Will reigned himself in and only shook with a limp movement. 

After all, he didn’t want to frighten the man. 

At least….not yet. 

Hanbal would do that for him. 


End file.
